1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductively coupled module, and more particularly to an inductively coupled module for a wireless IC device and an including the inductively coupled module to be used in an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as an item management system, an RFID system to send and receive information has been developed in which communication is performed in a non-contact manner between a reader/writer that generates an induction field and a wireless tag (hereinafter referred to as a wireless IC device) that is attached to an item and in which predetermined information is stored.
A known wireless IC device to be used in the RFID system is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-63557, for example. The wireless IC device includes a wireless IC chip in which information is recorded, a matching circuit arranged to match the wireless IC chip and an antenna, and a case. These components are made of resin, metal, or other materials, and thus, when an item including the device is discarded, the device is also discarded at the same time. This causes environmental damage and pollution. Moreover, if a wireless IC device is attached to a package or a container of food or drink and is inadvertently mixed into the food or drink, then the wireless IC device may be accidentally swallowed which could have a negative effect on the human body.